


Sweet Dreams

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Dream, Sleep Groping, Sleep wanking, friends to lovers?, friends with benefits?, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a good dream. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rarepairthorweek on tumblr. My beloved OTP. Not beta'd but I do hope you enjoy this piece of thundershield.
> 
> This idea has probably been done before... but I just wrote this anyways.

He was beyond shattered.

It was a miracle no one had been killed in that last battle. Tony had received a broken arm and a concussion but that didn't stop him from yelling at Dum-E to help him with the repairs on his damaged suit. Also Clint had a nasty gash on his leg and was unable to walk. He probably wouldn't be able to for a few days. That was it. Steve had a few wounds of his own, but it was nothing he couldn’t walk off or ignore.

However Steve was extremely tired. He was physically and emotionally exhausted and right now a few hours of sleep would do him wonders. Unlike the others, he usually needed less time to recover, thanks to the serum, but this time he knew recovery would take longer. Steve staggered into the bedroom and wearily stripped off his uniform, dropping the dirt and blood stained clothes to the floor and finally collapsing naked on the bed. His own wounds were already healing but they stung nonetheless when he impacted the mattress with a thud. Steve groaned, yet he rolled and dragged the duvet over him in a protective cocoon. It took only a few seconds before he drifted off into a dreamful slumber.

_He could feel his body as if it was still in bed. He could feel the pain of his wounds diminishing as they healed, along with the warmth of the duvet wrapped around him and the smell of crisp fresh bed sheets and pillows. He heard distant sounds of alarms and police sirens and for a moment Steve thought as if he was in Brooklyn, in his old home that he used to share with Bucky._

Steve was asleep still, but it wasn’t resting him as it should.

_Steve then felt a weight fall beside him. A heavy warmth instantly swathed him by the close proximity of another, a presence so incredibly inviting, that as he lay on his back, he reached out to touch it._

_A wet warmth greeted his contact, hot flesh beaded with droplets of water covered large curves of muscle. A faint trace of modern shower gel and body spray drifted up Steve’s nose, along with another more familiar one, one much more potent. The charged smell of the air after a thunderstorm. When Steve’s finger tips traced over the broad expanse of a beautifully ripped body, minute and very arousing shots of static electricity shuddered up his arm and all through him._

_The perfectly smooth skin beneath his touch was fresh and clean, still slightly damp from a recent shower, but Steve’s hand whipped away when his fingers brushed against a long length of cock._

_A hand suddenly grabbed hold of his hand and their fingers interlaced. There was a reassuring squeeze, followed by a second tentative one, hopeful, expectant. Steve didn’t realise he’d squeezed back until a heavy… yet sexual sigh breathed lightly upon his face, causing a pleasurable heat to rise inside him that began curious and wanting stirrings down below._

_There was a hefty shift and then a nudge of a knee. A mouth kissed and lingered on his shoulder, along with a warm nuzzle of a bearded chin that lovingly caressed his skin. Fingers that were not his own began to roam and stroke over his chest, evoking gentle excitable tremors over his body, but before that hand could take a hold of him, Steve found that his own palm wrapped around his hardening member and had begun stroking and pumping to stiffen it further._

_Ecstasy convulsed him as the friction of his hand hastened. He moaned and tried to restrain any further vocalizations by biting his bottom lip, but the mouth that was still moving and kissing around his neck and jaw, along with the hand that was squeezing at his left pec, let more than several moans escape._

_In response, there was a sexual growl in his ear._

_He turned his head. Another growl came into his mouth mixed with smatterings of languid and deep kisses. There was a slip of a tongue that Steve’s welcomed eagerly, and a mighty boom of thunder sounded nearby, as if it had been in the very room with them._

_Oh god... it was close. He knew he was going to come. He was losing the coherence to keep a good rhythm but he couldn’t stop either. Steve slipped loose his hold on the hand that had been holding his, and began clawing his nails across the heaving aroused body next to him. It didn’t take long to find the surprisingly large and thick engorged cock lying on the sweating abdomen, and Steve didn’t even think when he closed his hand around it._

_There was surprised jolt next to him. A soft chuckle moaned in his mouth and then pleasurable waves of static rippled over him. Steve’s whole body clenched… and he came. Slow and sweet._

 

He woke suddenly and abruptly for his orgasm was no dream.

Steve lay staring up at the ceiling, panting for breath in his blissed and delirious haze, and eventually the intensity of his shudders diminished to small twitches. Sweat beaded his forehead, drenching his hairline. More glistened his chest and spilled to pool in the dip of his navel. That dream had made him come more sweetly than all the experiences of sex or his hand had ever done. It had been a long while since he felt an orgasm that good.

But when the haze of that orgasm faded, Steve realised that he wasn’t the one holding his cock. They weren’t his fingers he had spilled over.

Steve would have leapt up to his feet and off the bed if he could have, but as soon as he wrenched to pull away, an even tighter hold on him squeezed and he suddenly stilled. Fear and curiosity made him turn his head but he already knew who it was, just as he had known in his dream. Thor was lying next to him.

Thor was as naked as he was, lying next to Steve and holding on to Steve’s dick. The thunderer’s hand was still sliding his grip up and down in slow and barely functioning motions, but that was because Thor barely looked to be awake. Underneath tangles of long, wet scraggly blonde hair, Steve could make out Thor Odinson’s fluttering eyelids, along with a sly grin on his face. He was neither awake nor asleep, but he must have been aware, on some level, of what he was doing.

Steve tried to move again, he wriggled and squirmed and tried to pry the fingers off of him. He wanted to get some distance between them, but when Thor turned onto his side and cuddled up close to him, emitting what sounded like a snore, Steve found himself curiously resting a light touch to Thor's bicep and accepting the hug.

“You're still here...” Thor’s voice groggily crooned against Steve’s neck, enticing Steve to groan in response. “I thought I had dreamed of you, like you did of me, but this is no dream. We really are here.”

The Asgardian’s sluggish yet tender kisses across Steve’s jaw made him turn on his side to face Thor and Steve allowed the drowsy Norse god to continue working on him with his mouth and hand. It felt amazing and wonderful (damn, it felt great), but this wasn't what friends did with each other. Was it? Why wasn't he putting a stop to this?

Another squeeze told him why. Another tiny static shock from that palm hardened Steve instantly and he bucked and bit his lip to suppress a few colourful words of exclamation, because he had never experienced an erection so quickly or suddenly. Thor chuckled.

“My hand is all sticky.” Steve thought that he sounded like a child and not a 1,000 year plus Asgardian prince.

This was ridiculous.

Steve squirmed, he grappled at Thor’s hand and pulled it away from his new erection. He wriggled in amongst the tangled bed sheets and tried to slide off the bed, but eventually he sighed as he had no further energy for it. He didn’t even know why he trying to leave, this was his room after all.

“Thor… we need to talk."

"Now?" Again Thor sounded like a child. He sounded as if he was being asked to get up and do chores or something.

"Well, this... us... can't happen now. I mean, I know it has, but I'd really like to sleep. We can talk in the morning. We need to."

Thor understood and nodded, but he didn't move. They lay there facing each other, smeared with come, exhausted from battle and orgasm, and both extremely tempted to close the distance, to touch each other again. Thor yawned but still he didn't move.

Steve didn't want to be mean, but if Thor stayed here, he wasn't going to get any sleep, even if Thor was slowly beginning to drift off himself.

"Thor?" Steve lightly nudged him with a shy kick of his foot. "Can you go back to your own room for tonight?"

Thor chuckled with amusement. His eyes opened fully and looked at Steve with admiration and awe. Thor reached up with his slicked hand and ran his wet sticky fingers through Steve’s hair with affection.

“I think, my dear Captain, you are a little lost. " Thor said, his voice regal but soft. "This is my room. This is my bed.”

“Huh?! It is?”

Steve bolted up right so suddenly that his head began spinning. He groaned and tried to lie down again, but Thor was there with his arm around Steve’s shoulders and a grin on his face that was both infuriating and beautiful. God, he looked so good with his long messy hair and dopey expression. Steve rubbed his eyes and waited for the spinning to stop. When it did, he looked around the room that was definitely not his. Mjolnir was sitting on the coffee table over by the window… giving Steve a sense that somehow the hammer was looking at him and was amused by this situation just as much as Thor was.

“This is your room?" Steve couldn't believe he had made such a mistake. Well actually, yeah he could. He was tired and hadn't been focusing on where he'd been walking. "Why... why didn't you tell me instead of getting in bed next to me?”

"It can get cold back home." Thor replied. "Very cold. While we may have the technological means to heat our homes, sometimes the warmth and closeness of another person or persons, be they friends or lovers, is preferred. We do not make a habit of turning away those who wish to share our beds. When I had come from the shower and saw you lying there, I could not send you away. I had intended to sleep beside you, for I too was wearied by the fight, I didn't know what I was doing. Forgive me." 

Was there anything to forgive, when Steve had touched and dreamt of Thor too? When this new closeness and intimacy was exciting him as well? 

"Steve… you don’t have to leave, but I would like it if you stayed. If you want to sleep, then that is what will happen and I will gladly sleep with you. However, if you wish to play, continue as we did in our dreams... I would be very willing. ”

Thor kissed Steve’s mouth. Both of his arms wrapped around Steve and the two of them gently fell back down to the bed, Thor gently easing himself on top of him.

Steve gave in.

While this new stage in their friendship, and how it happened, was frightening, Steve couldn't deny that Thor's company right now was equally exciting.  He'd dreamed of this and he had known it was Thor he'd dreamed of and it hadn't bothered him. Why should it now? Why should he be scared of sharing something like this? 

Steve let the large Asgardian man envelop him with his body and muffle any doubts he had left with an eager mouth and tongue. The kiss grew deeper, hungrier and electrifying and when he felt a brush of Thor against him, when their cocks knocked and then ground together, a single shock of the thunderer’s powers jolted through them.

"Play. Okay.... maybe a little bit more?" 

They could sleep later.

 


End file.
